Chances
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: Maze is a professor at UCLA and meets the enchanting Eve at a coffee shop. OOC/AU. This is going to be a fuffy and smutty story! I hope you all will enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've decided on a new fandom to write for myself. I hope everyone will enjoy this little story! It'll be a 4 chapter story! :D PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 3**

It was a usual Saturday afternoon at the local coffee shop in LA for Ancient History professor, Mazikeen Smith. Each week she would sit in the same spot, get the same espresso and grade papers. Maze was a creature of habit and she liked it that way. Her students feared her tremendously and she loved it. There was no way of getting in her good graces. If they missed a class or assignment, that was on them, there was no room for redemption. She had earned a nickname around campus because of this; Satan's wife. It didn't offend her, if anything, it made her laugh. Maze didn't put up with any bullshit from her students or her friends for that matter. She always said how she felt and if anyone hurt her nearest friends, she would be ready for actions. She had a deep love of knives and knew how to use them due to all her martial arts training growing up. No one dared her or she would for sure hurt someone.

Maze was not the dating type. She considered relationships too complicated, enjoying both men and women whenever she felt the need. She was a very attractive woman. Beautiful caramel skin, deep brown eyes, plump lips and shoulder length hair. Her fashion sense consisted of black, leather and more leather. She hardly owned any 'normal' clothes, but that's what made Maze so uniquely Maze.

Her best friend was Dr. Linda Martin, a psychologist. They had met working together at the university, hitting it off immediately. They would hang out almost every weekend or every few days. Linda was one of the only consistent person in her life, other than her oldest friend Lucifer. He was a successful nightclub owner in downtown LA, Lux. They were very different, yet very similar in a lot of ways. They were both bisexual, loved sex, history, they both got whatever they wanted when they wanted and they were both respected by everyone. However, he could have a temper and if he wasn't in the spotlight, he complained or made it to where the attention was on him. He had finally started settling down with a detective named Chloe. She had a daughter, Trixie, who he secretly adored and Maze loved. She was a cool kid, unlike the rest of them who were pure mouth breathers. She didn't understand why people loved them so much. They just…weren't adults. Lucifer hated children as much as she did, but when she saw the trio together, she could tell he was whipped.

As Maze was taking a break from grading papers, she let out a hefty sigh as she sipped her espresso. However, she damn near choked when she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. The younger woman was radiating from across the café. Her long dark wavy hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her skin was kissed in a natural way, she looked like she was from Egypt or somewhere in the middle east. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with sleeves resting off her shoulders. The woman seemed to be deep into a book before she looked up and met Maze's gaze. She immediately turned away in embarrassment, pretending to be interested in her drink.

For reasons unknown, the woman made her way over, plopping a large cloth like purse to the ground making herself comfortable. "Hi. I'm Eve." It sounded halfway seductive and Maze almost lost it.

Trying not to sound off guard, she swallows her nervousness. "Hey, I'm Maze." she came off cool and collected, just like she intended. When the women made eye contact up close, her immediate thought was _'wanna have sex?'_ but she forced a grin instead. "Nice to meet you."

"I saw you staring at me and couldn't help but notice how damn hot you were." This caused the darker woman's eyebrows to raise and her breath to hitch. "I just had to introduce myself."

Maze cleared her throat. "You're not to bad yourself." she smiled genuinely. "I'm glad you decided to come over."

The younger woman giggled a tune so sweet it almost gave Maze a cavity. "I'm glad you looked my way." her smile was not of this world. Her lips were plump, bright perfect teeth; she wondered if this woman was real. Eve glanced down at the stack of papers before her, noticing red marks and grades. "Are you a teacher?"

"Yeah, I'm a professor at UCLA. I teach ancient history."

Eve shook her head in shock. "Wait, are you the Professor Mazikeen Smith?" when Maze didn't respond, only smirking with a single raised eyebrow, Eve gasped covering her mouth. "Oh my God! It's so nice to finally meet you! To finally put a face to the name!" she tilted her head sideways analyzing her for a moment. "You don't have any horns or a tail, so you can't be Satan's wife." she chuckled.

"Nah, they only show when I'm super angry." she chuckled, causing Eve to laugh even more. It was a sound that was addicting. Maze had never heard a laugh so sickly sweet, yet addictive. Most of the time when a woman laughed like that, it got old fast. "What about you?"

"I am a kindergarten teacher at Maple Primary. It's the best job in the world." she sighed blissfully. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Maze had to force herself not to cringe. Teaching a bunch of snot nose mouth breathers sounded awful. She could just imagine screaming kids running around eating glue. Teaching seniors was much more her speed. "I enjoy talking about history, so you could say that." she offered a smile. "I'm sure teaching children is much different than teaching adults."

"Definitely! But I love kids, so it doesn't much feel like work to me." they stared at each other for what felt like eternity before they both blurted, "Would you like to have dinner?" they both laughed, Eve blushing in response.

"I'd love that." What was she saying? Dates were not her forte, but something about this woman just made her want to throw caution to the wind. "When and where works for you? I'm typically free on the weekends. I work the night classes during the week."

Eve placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Well, how about tonight?" Maze was stunned at her boldness. She liked it. "If that's not too forward. We could-"

"Yeah!" She squeaked…she actually squeaked. She took another sip of her drink to try to calm herself down. "I mean, yeah. I'd really like that. I'm free."

"I know this great bar in Filipinotown, Genever, if that works for you?"

Lucifer had taken Chloe there a few weeks ago; she raved about it, but Lucifer much preferred Lux since he did get free drinks. Trying not to sound over eager she nodded. "That works for me. 8 o'clock work for you?"

"Perfect!" Eve grabbed the red pen scribbling her name down onto a napkin. "Here is my number. Text me when you get there…or before if you want." she grinned seductively, her voice dropping an octave. It took everything in Maze not to choke on air.

"Sounds good. See you there." Eve got up, pulling her purse over her shoulder as she waved.

"I look forward to it, Professor Mazikeen." she smirked one last time, her eyes lingering over the older woman before sauntering out of the café.

Once she was finally out of sight, Maze felt like she could finally breathe. _Fuck is going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Maze got home, she had texted Linda to come over immediately. She needed to talk this out. Everything had gone so differently than she had expected. Maze was normally the one putting on all the moves and being dominant, yet this woman who she had just met disarmed her and it was freaking her out.

When Linda showed up, she had several different outfits splayed on her bed. She tapped her chin trying to debate on leather pants with a matching top that exposed her sternum and chest or a petite leather dress. "Leather or leather I see." Linda prompted, standing next to her friend. "I know you didn't text me frantically over an outfit. What's all this about?"

"I have a date." Linda's eyes rose in astonishment. Maze began pacing back and forth. "Exactly. I never freak out, but I'm freaking out. I think I just met the sexiest human I've ever laid eyes on. She pursued me and bluntly flirted with me. I mean…I do those things! Maybe she's a psycho. You know I don't do the clingy types-"

"Maze!" she shouted. "Calm down. It's okay to be nervous about a first date. First things first, where are you going?"

"Genever."

The duo rolled their eyes in unison. "Chloe would not stop talking about that place."

"I know! I just…I don't know what to wear. She is a kindergarten teacher for fucks sake!" she crossed her arms as she smirked wildly, nodding her head. "But I can tell she's a dirty one. She said she had to meet me because I was, and I quote, so damn hot!"

Linda chuckled at this. She had never seen her friend so frazzled before, it was incredibly amusing, but she had to compose herself so she could help. "Maze, take it easy. It's just a date at a nice bar. Just be yourself!"

She sighed dramatically. "What the hell do I wear?"

"Hmmm…something like this." Linda pulled one of the tops off the bed. It was a black low cut blouse that would expose her abdomen slightly with long lace sleeves and a thick choker. "Wear this with those pants, and I guarantee she won't be able to keep her hands off you."

That top was not one of her favorites, but she would wear it to events if the occasion arose. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah." Linda grinned.

She took the piece of clothing on the leather pants as she sighed. "What if she doesn't like me? She's heard all those rumors about me somehow."

"That's what they are Maze, just rumors. She seems like the type of woman who doesn't care about bad reputations."

Maze's smile grew. "Yeah she does. She liked the bad girls."

Linda shook her head. "What time are you guys meeting?"

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "In three hours." then it hit her. "THREE HOURS! I've got to get ready. You're welcome to stay and watch me change." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"For the last time Maze, I do not want to see you naked." she sighed. "I'll leave you to get ready. Text me how it goes. If it goes bad, I'll be over with some Devil's food cake and ice cream." she smiled genuinely at Maze, offering her a comforting hug. "It's going to be fine, I know it."

"Thanks Lin." she smiled. "See you later." Once she walked Linda to the door, she bolted to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready.

As soon as she entered the bar, she texted Eve. **Hey, it's Maze. I just got here. Where are you? **However, it didn't take long for her to find her. She was sitting in a corner in a long red dress that exposed her shoulder and an ample amount of cleavage. She was sipping on what looked like a martini. She had just looked at her phone and smiled. As soon as she picked up her head, Maze was standing next to her. "Found you." Maze smiled.

Eve jumped up with a squeal, pulling her into a suffocating hug, which is returned regardless. "You look sexy as hell!"

Maze tried to find the words to compare to what she was feeling when she saw her, yet all she could come up with was, "You look hot." it came out guttural and hungrily. She didn't mean for it to and kicked herself internally so. However, Eve's dark eyes seemed to darken as she bit her bottom lip. Her breath hitched at the sight.

"Aren't you gonna sit?" Eve patted the spot beside her. Maze shook her head as she scooted in the booth. "I took the liberty of ordering you a drink. You seemed like a whiskey gal. It should be getting here soon."

Maze was stunned to say the least. She was about to say something cheesy when her drink arrive. Get a grip, Mazikeen! Stay focused! She sipped her drink and hummed with approval. "So, what are you drinking?"

"An appletini. It's my favorite." Just then she removed the thin apple slice and bit on it, moaning softly. "Mm, so good. Want a taste?" when she offered it, Maze's eyes went black. This woman was trying to kill her. She was just about to take the slice when she retracted her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. This is my forbidden fruit." she smirked. She leaned in closer hovering the slice in front of her lips. "Do you want to taste it, Mazikeen?"

It was shameless how much Maze was getting turned on. Never in her entire dating pool as anyone ever made her feel this way or been so bold. Eve looked as if she were starring into her soul, her beautiful eyes now fully lust blown. Maze leaned forward, taking a bite. As she chewed she closed her eyes briefly trying to get her emotions under control. If it were up to her, she would be fucking Eve in this booth as soon as she got to the bar, or even when she sat down at the coffee shop. Once swallowed, she leaned into Eve's ear and whispered, "Your fruit was delicious, Eve. I wonder what you'd actually taste like in my mouth." When she heard Eve's breath hitched, she continued, "I bet you're even better. Hot, wet," she slid her hand up Eve's thigh. She was finally starting to feel like herself again. "Your juices dripping down my throat. Mm…something I'd love to try." Her hand caressed the inside of her thigh as Eve was whimpering at the touch. She was right where she wanted her. She leaned back, removing her hand, grabbing her glass instead taking a large sip. "So, how did you get into teaching?"

The look on Eve's face was priceless. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. Bewilderment written all over. Maze smirked wickedly as Eve tried to compose herself. She cleared her throat, proceeding to explain how she got into her career.

Three hours later and the couple was laughing, sitting incredibly close. They had talked about college, their interest, what they did in their spare time. _This date is going much better than expected_, Maze thought. She learned that Eve was in fact Israeli, which only made her want her more for some unknown reason. She also learned that she was married to a man, but it didn't work out due to him cheating, which made Maze want to find him and torture him; and that in her spare time she loved reading and baking. This woman was too good, too sweet to be true. Maze explained that she was into martial arts, knives, the occult and how much she loved sex. She also felt the need to tell her she didn't do relationships due to believing she was the reason.

Eve reached an arm over her as she shook her head. "That's crazy! You're awesome! If they don't want to be with you, then they're missing out."

"I just, don't do emotions well." she scoffed. "They're the most annoying human emotion on earth." she sipped her drink. "For example. I went to this chicks house wants to watch Marley and Me…she got so mad at me because I laughed at the end of the movie! I thought it was a comedy!" This caused Eve to chuckle. "Have you ever seen it?"

"Marley and Me?" Maze nodded. "No, but, maybe we could watch it sometime." she popped the rest of her apple from her fifth appletini of the night.

Maze's smile grew wider. "Yeah, that'd be nice!" she sipped the rest of her drink.

"It's a date then." Eve beamed.

Maze didn't want this date to end. She wanted more. However, there was something special about this woman she wanted to wait to have sex with her. Tease, absolutely, that was her forte, but sex, she at least wanted to wait until the next date. "How does next Friday night sound?"

"That's perfect! Definitely at my place! I'm an excellent cook!"

"Great! How's eight?"

"Perfect!" they stared at each other, desire stirring. Eve cleared her throat. "I'm glad I introduced myself. Not only are you insanely gorgeous, your smart and mysterious. I don't think tonight could have gone any better."

Maze smiles, massively. "I couldn't agree more." she felt a buzz come from her back pocket. When she looked down, it was Linda asking about how the date went. She also noticed the time and groaned, remembering she hadn't finished grading her papers. "As much as I hate this to end, I have to get home. I never finished my papers."

"Aw, did I distract you?" Eve scooted closer, innocence lacing her eyes, but her tone seductive. At first Maze thought she was about to kiss her, but then she moved to her neck. "If so, I really don't feel bad." Then she did it, she nipped her ear. Suckling it between her teeth. Instantly the older woman felt a rush of heat pang between her legs. She inhaled sharply forgetting to breathe. Eve was easily starting to beat her at her own game. Eve noticed her stillness right away, she husked, "I look forward to our second date Mazikeen. Maybe you'll get the chance to…taste my delicious fruit." She then placed the softest, most teasing of kiss on her pulse point before she removed herself from her space, exiting the booth.

Maze's body was on fire. She knew torture, but what Eve was doing was just plain ungodly. She jumped up, chasing her out of the bar. Eve was waiting for her outside with that devilish smirk on her face. "You're going to pay for that." she growled.

"I hope so." She placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Mazikeen. Until Friday." she waved as she walked to her car a few blocks away. However, Maze watched her until she was safely in her vehicle, not to mention a phenomenal view of her ass. The way she walked was like a dance to the rhythm of her own beat. It was entrancing to say the least. Friday could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

As the week progressed, the two women couldn't help but text each other like teenagers. They were constantly on their phones. Lucifer began picking on Maze the moment he saw her the following day, claiming she was the one who was whipped, not him. They spat about it for a good thirty minutes before Chloe intervened.

Wednesday night, Maze was scrolling through things to watch on TV when she got a notification from Eve. When she opened it, it was a picture. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the screen. It was a picture of Eve's bare breast, covered by her arm. Another came in, this time it was her taking a bite out of a red apple, juice sliding down her chin. Maze's heat began pounding relentlessly. Ever since Genever, she was a wound up mess. She could feel her desire moisten between her legs, making sitting unbearable. Then another photo came in; this time a full body shot. She was facing away from the mirror, her long luscious hair cascading right above her ample ass. Her face was turned to take the picture, but there was no real expression on her face. This time, she shot up and ran to her bedroom. This torturous tease was too much for her to handle, which is saying a lot.

She stripped herself of all her clothing, quickly grabbing her trusty vibrator. **Eve…are you trying to kill me? **

As soon as she pressed the on button, came her response.

**_What? ;) Its only a picture _**

**What are you doing right now?**

**_Mmm, laying in bed…_**

**Is that all? **Texting and masturbating was usually something she could manage, but this time, it was distracting.

**_No ;)_**

**What else are you doing? **Her breathing was becoming labored.

**_Call me and find out_**

Maze called her at an alarming speed. It rang once. "Hi," answered Eve. "That was fast."

"What are you doing, Eve?"

"Mmm, fucking myself."

"Fuck." Breathed Maze. "You're so fucking hot. You have no idea how much I want to fuck that smirk off your face."

"Ooh, yes baby. Tell me." Eve's voice rose in pitch. The moan that escaped her lips was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

"I'd tie you up. Teasing you until you're begging me to be inside you, then I'd fuck you into oblivion, all night." Maze let out a growl.

"Fuck, you sound so hot. Do I turn you on Maze?"

"More than you realize…mmmm."

They were moaning loudly together. "Are you fucking yourself?" Maze let out a sound of relief. "Good. I want to hear you come for me." She began massaging the vibrator up and down her clit, increasing the speed. "You make me so wet Maze."

"I can't wait to drink you up."

"Oh, yes!"

"I'd take my time lapping you up, drinking every last drop of you, making you quiver and come all over again."

Apparently, that was all she needed to hear. "Oh God, Maze! I'm coming!"

When Eve's orgasm hit, so did Maze's. The way she sounded was out of this world, it was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. It was feminene and needy. "Eve! Fuck!" Her orgasm rolled through her like a tycoon. She rolled her nipple with her free hand, then giving the other the same attention. Little did she know, Eve's second orgasm was already hitting her tenfold. She began to scream, causing Maze her second.

Once they finally came down from their high, Maze let out a raspy chuckle. "That was hot."

"Yeah, it was." Her response was breathy. If this is this hot already, I can only imagine how the sex will be, she thought. "I couldn't help myself. You do things to me."

"I haven't even done anything!"

"You don't have to. You're just naturally sexy, plus you have a great personality."

Maze smirked. "I can't wait until Friday."

"Me either."

When Friday finally came, Maze wore a solid off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with matching pants. Her hair curled slightly at the ends. After their conversation from the other night, she was still a hot bundle of nerves. She wasn't sure if she was going to jump Eve's bones or wait. When she rang the doorbell, she heard running come from within. Eve opened the door, she was gobsmacked. She was wearing a long white sheer dress that you could see she wasn't wearing a bra. Her eyes made her way down and she was comfortably barefoot. "Maze! Come in, come in! Did you find my place okay?"

"Uhh," Maze tried to pull gaze away, but she just couldn't. It was like she was under a spell. "Yeah. It was easy to find." She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "You like great."

Eve looked down and picked up the sides of her dress. "Oh! Thanks! I love this dress! You don't look so bad your damn self." she smiled. "I was just finishing up dinner, would you like some wine?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." She followed her into the kitchen, admiring the simple home. It was nothing like her apartment. It was dark and cryptic, while her house was bright and inviting. "Whatever you're making smells incredible."

"Thanks! It's falafel with baba ghanoush. I also made stuffed dates for desserts! I hope this is okay, I made a lot more just in case."

"This is perfect. Thank you." she smiled.

Eve poured them both a glass of red wine. "To second dates!" they toasted. Once the first sip of wine was taken, Eve made them their plates then headed to the living room. "How was the rest of your week?" The couch was comfortable and fluffy. It felt like she had landed on a cloud.

"Busy, yet annoying. My friends have been picking on me since we met last week." Maze bit into the falafel, moaning in response. "This is so freaking good!"

"I told you I was a good cook!" she chuckled. "What have they been teasing you about?"

"Oh, you know, just, I apparently seem more chipper than normal. Which apparently means my resting bitch face has been off."

"Awe, look at you turning into a big softie."

Maze glared at her. "I am not a softie."

Eve clicked her tongue. "Hmm, that's not what I heard the other night." Maze froze. "You were a whimpering mess it seems." She leaned forward and whispered, "Just for me." She leaned back to continue eating smugly.

The older woman put her plate down on the coffee table in front of her, inhaling hazardously. "If I remember correctly, which I do, you were the one who was falling apart at the seems." she snarked with a toothy grin. Eve placed her plate next to Maze's, swallowing the rest of her food. Maze leaned forward, running a hand on her cheek before wiping away some baba ghanoush on the side of her mouth. "Something on that pretty little face of yours."

Eve held her breath until she felt the loss of touch. She was speechless this time. "Why, uh, why don't we start the movie?" "I'll be right back." she downed the rest of her wine as she hoped up walking towards the back to the left.

Maze sighed in disappointment.

When she returned, she was wearing extremly short baby blue shorts with a white cami. She turn off the lights, grabbing the remote and a blanket. "I needed to get into something more comfortable." she smirked.

The reaction she received alone was enough to send sparks to her core. Maze gaped at her new attire then gave a wide smirk. "I'm not complaining."

When she plopped on the couch, she offered some of the blanket to her as she hit play on Netflix. "I had it already pulled up." she confessed. "The trailer looks really good."

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch this with you." It was half a lie; she was more than likely going to watch her the whole movie.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Maze noticed Eve's hand right next to hers. She really didn't care too much about the movie, as her eyes wandered to the woman next to her. How her eyes lit up when she smiled, how she smiled, her whole being. Ever so slowly, she ran her pinky against hers. Her hand was warm and soft. The minor touch sent shockwaves through her body. Eve's breath hitched, grinning at the action without taking her eyes off the movie. She laced her pinky with hers before eventually held her hand.

Right up until the end, Eve began tearing up. Maze rolled her eyes at the normal sad scene. She took Eve's hand pulling her towards her. Immediatley she cuddled up to Maze as muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She nuzzled her nose into her hair, inhaling the sweet fresh scent of her. She smelled like fresh laundry and rain. She hummed at the crevice of her neck as she thrummed her fingers across her cladded stomach.

Eve turned her head to meet her gaze. Her eyes were slightly puffy from her tears, but they were gone now. Maze glanced from her eyes to her lips, to back to her eyes. Eve slowly leaned in, their lips finally meeting. Her lips were like silk, tasting like wine. Everything around them faded away, leaving only them in that moment. Eve turned around fully, straddling Maze, cupping her face for support. Maze wrapped her arms around her waist, which her hands immediately had a mind of their own as she caressed her round, soft ass. Eve moaned against her lips, giving her access to her mouth. She dipped her tongue into her mouth, both muscles fighting for dominance, but Eve's fight was much weaker. Maze groaned at the contact, feeling herself grow more aroused. The brunette began rolling her hips onto her, moaning as she did. This caused strong hands to move from her ass, up her back, to her hair, tangling a fist full of hair, growling as she did so. The moment Eve nipped her lower lip, pulling her hair, that was it. Maze sat up, pulling off that tiny little shirt of hers in lightening speed; only to realize she wasn't wearing a bra. Eve bit her lip seductively, waiting for the next move. "You're so fucking beautiful." she bellowed. She explored her voluptuous breast, massaging them in her palms. Her dusky nipples felt so good against her. Eve arched her back at the sensation, giving Maze the opportunity to really pinch and roll her nipples. The moan that escaped her shook her core. She needed more.

"Too much!" Eve gasped.

Concerned she did something wrong, she stopped. "It's too much? Oh, I'm-"

"No! Your clothes! You're wearing too much!"

"Oh." Maze smirked. "All you had to do was ask." As she removed her top, Eve unbuttoned her pants. "Someone's eager."

She was too far gone in lust to think of a response, so she just kissed her passionately, her tongue picking up where they left off; except this time, she wrapped her lips around Maze's tongue and began sucking. This caught the older woman off guard. It was new and kinky. Moaning into the kiss, she struggled to removed the rest of her tight pants, but managed. Eve smirked against her lips when she felt a small hairy patch under her. "Mmm, were_ you_ expecting something?" Maze was now fully exposed; leaving one more garment to remove off Eve.

"Maybe." she breathed. "I don't do underwear."

This made Eve chuckle. "Hm, neither do I." She rolled her hips against her, making the darker woman's eyes lull to the back of her head. It was amazing that she had barley been touched, yet she was so affected by her. "You like that?"

"Yes!" Maze slipped a hand under those tiny shorts, easily finding her heat. It was drenched, like a hot spring. "You're so wet!"

"Only for you!" Eve cried. "Please Maze! I need you inside of me!" Maze circled her clit before dipping her fingers inside her, teasing her. "Mmm, Mazzzeee!" she whined. Maze grinned as she sat up, lifting Eve up momentarily, placing her on her back. She removed the tiny shorts, spreading her legs wide. Eve watched with desperate eyes. Maze, ever so slowly, inserted two fingers inside her. Eve's eyes closed, her mouth popping open at the sensation. Her fingers were long and slender, they felt so perfect inside her. "Oh yes!" Maze proudly beamed at the response. She lined up her hips with her hand as she began thrusting. She was met with an needy thrust as limbs latched onto her neck and hips. Her fingers intertwining in her thick hair. Slowly, Maze fucked her, which made the younger woman crazy. "Mazeee, faster! Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." She picked up the pace, adding another finger. Her core was tightly wrapped around her. Normally, she would have delayed this process longer, but she was just as desperate herself. She wanted to see her orgasm. As she fucked her, she latched her teeth onto her neck, sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark. She moved her head down as she began sucking on her perfectly erect nipples. She took her free hand plucking and prodding the other, making sure not to slow her pace.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Mmmm, Maze!" Eve screamed louder than she had ever before. Her hips were burning at how much they were rolling, but she didn't care. It felt too good.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Maze pulled her fingers out of her; coated in thick white esscence. Eve looked almost embarassed, that is, until Maze began sucking on them one by one. "Mmm. You taste so good. I think I'll have more." she went to kiss her way down, but Eve stopped her.

"No!" just as Maze was about to protest, a hand was placed on her chest and pushed back. Now Eve was sporting a cat like grin. "I want to make you feel good." she began placing soft, kisses on her chest before popping a small, dark nipple into her mouth. Maze let out a haughty moan; feeling the flickering on her sensitive nipples. Eve began nipping her way down, leaving marks over her flesh. Once she was at her destination, Maze was starring with pleading eyes. "Is this what you want?" she husked, opening her mouth to run her long tongue up her slit.

"Yes!" Maze inhaled sharply. Eve continued to give a few teasing licks, sinking her fingers into liquid heat. Maze's skin was on fire; it was like she knew exactly how to touch her. "Don't stop!" Eve smirked at this, beginning to make out with her dripping core, moaning at the taste. Maze lifted her hips, clutching thick locks. She never wanted this feeling to end. Eve slowly began to curl her fingers then increased her speed. Maze rocked her hips faster and faster, feeling her orgasm deep within her. With Eve's only free hand, she began scratching inside her thigh, making her way up to pinch her nipple. "Oh yeah! Eve! Fuck!" Eve didn't let up until she was shoved away.

Eve snaked up, kissing her way to her lips, sporting a huge grin. "That was incredible."

"Hell yeah it was." panted Maze. "And to think I'm still not done with you yet." Eve's expression went from surprise to excitement quickly.

"Mmm, then what are you waiting for? We've got all night."


End file.
